Vampires On-The-Line
by LililolipopD
Summary: I have asked myself multiple times 'What do Vampires do online' But I only had the Brains to think up an answer and write it down frequently. To sum this all up my, brain had a Baby and this is it! Oh and please Review suggestions and I will get to them thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Larten - **RedBull26  
**Darren - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101  
**Arrow - **Bow'n'Arrow  
**Mika - **HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER  
**Evanna - **LadyOfTheRopes  
**Harkat - ** COOKIE_MONSTER77  
**Arra - **QueenOfTheBars  
**Paris - **OldMan  
**Seba - **Jammie_Dodger  
**Darius - ** WagonWheel101  
**Steve - **Vampaneze_King  
**Gannen - **Poker_Face  
**Vancha - ** Green-xx-Prince99  
**Wester - **Mister-Flack74  
**Gavner - ** SnoringMonster884  
**Debbie - **MrsShan  
**Alice - **Robocop99  
**Annie - **SuperMom67  
**Vanez - **iLuvLions  
**R.V. - **Hooked74  
**Kurda - **BarbieGURRRL1000  
**Vanessa (Child of Evanna) - **Green-Haired-Wonder  
**Bobby (Other Child of Evanna) - **Scorpion_66**

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

RedBull26 is online

The_Boy_Who_Lived_101 is online

...

**RedBull26:** Hello Darren I have made an Account like you asked.

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Uuuuh... Who is this?

**RedBull26:** Darren it is me, Mr. Crepsley?

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Mr. Crepsley? I never knew you drank Red Bull... O.o

**RedBull26:** Red Bull? I do not drink Red Bull, I do not even know what that is. ¬_¬

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Then where did you get the name from? -.-

**RedBull26:** Bull's charge at the colour red... So do I. o_o

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! This is rich!

**RedBull26:** -.-

...

Green-xx-Prince99 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

...

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Hey my fellow hunters, whats happenin!? XD

**RedBull26:** Darren is making fun of my Username. :'(

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** It's funny 'cuz he don't drink red bull .

**Green-xx-Prince99:** LOL Xb

**The_Boy_Who_Lived101:** IKR?!

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Yah! :b

...

...

...

**RedBull26:** WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Geez take a Chill Pill XP

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Yah totes XP

**RedBull26:** -.-' I am Leaving this Gods forsaken chat room. *sigh*

...

RedBull26 is offline

QueenOfTheBars is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

...

**QueenOfTheBars:** Hey guys have you seen Larten?

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Oh you just missed him by like 2 seconds.

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Yah he just went out in a big hissy fit. LOL

**QueenOfTheBars:** Oh Ok then :'(

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Just outta curiosity what were you going to say to him? 0.0

**QueenOfTheBars:** I was going to ask him out actually (^_-)

** Green-xx-Prince99:** *Does the 'oh' cat look in Puss in Boots* Oooooh O.O

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Oh poor Creps .

**QueenOfTheBars:** G2G Tell him I want to talk to him if you see him TTYL

** Green-xx-Prince99:** Yah I G2G 2 Vanessa wants to use the Laptop. I swear I can't wait till she gets her own.

**Status Update**  
"Poor Mr. Crepsley" - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101  
Feeling **- Sorry D:

...

MrsShan is online

...

** MrsShan:** DARR-DARR I GOTS US SOME MATCHIN SWEATERS! (^_^)

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Oh shit not this Bitch again. =.=

** MrsShan:** I am not a beach D':

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Uh yah you are.

** MrsShan:** No I'm Not

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Yes you are

** MrsShan:** No

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Yes

** MrsShan:** No

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** YES

** MrsShan:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Pause For breath* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Marshmallow (^.^)

...

Hooked74 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

...

**Hooked74: **Hey man… and woman. what are you talking about?

**MrsShan: **Darr-Darr just called me a Beach but I forgive him 'cuz he is my marshmallow unicorn. (^_^)

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **Seriously? Marshmallow Unicorn? -.-

**Hooked74: **Don't be so rash Darr-Darr *giggles*

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **HOW CAN YOU EVEN TYPE?!

**Hooked74: **Fred is doing it for me. Say Hi Fred. FRED: sup

** MrsShan: **Oooooh Fred sounds HAWT.

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. HE ONLY SAID 'SUP'?!

**Hooked74:** R.V. is gone to get a sandwich so it's me Fred… sup

** MrsShan:** What do you look like Fred? Are you HAWT?

**Hooked74:** Uuuuuuuuuh I'm 6'2 short brown hair Resemble a startled owl aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I have weird chicken legs.

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101:** Ok dude could you take her offa my hands plz? She likes you much better than me… PLZ TAKE HER WITH YOU I'M BEGGING YOU! D-X

...

Hooked74 is offline

...

** MrsShan: **It's Ok Darr-Darr I still love you. :-*

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **Uuuuh Debbie…. I'mBreakingUpWithYou

...

The_Boy_Who_Lived_101 is offline

...

**Status Update  
**"I think Darrens Space Bar is broken" - **MrsShan  
Feeling - **In The Lurve

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

**Hey my name is Lil and this is my first FanFiction for the Darren Shan Saga. And I am luvin' it~ And I shall have to update frequently because I have Low Blood-Pressure and that means I am Uber lazy so BE PREPARED FOR JOY AND HAPPIENESS EVERY THURSDAY WHOOOOP!**

**Say bye Fred**

**Fred: Bye Fred**

**Lil: THIS SHALL BE CONTINUED MWAHAHAHAHAHA- *Cough Cough* I think I swallowed a fly. Goodbye (OMG that rhymed)**

**PEACE OUT**

**(P.S. If you read this chapter the first time around the you noticed lots of mistakes sozz IT WILL NEVA HAPPEN AGAIN)**

**Lil xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Larten - **RedBull26  
**Darren - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101  
**Arrow - **Bow'n'Arrow  
**Mika - **HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER  
**Evanna - **LadyOfTheRopes  
**Harkat - ** COOKIE_MONSTER77  
**Arra - **QueenOfTheBars  
**Paris - **OldMan  
**Seba - **Jammie_Dodger  
**Darius - ** WagonWheel101  
**Steve - **Vampaneze_King  
**Gannen - **Poker_Face  
**Vancha - ** Green-xx-Prince99  
**Wester - **Mister-Flack74  
**Gavner - ** SnoringMonster884  
**Debbie - **MrsShan  
**Alice - **Robocop99  
**Annie - **SuperMom67  
**Vanez - **iLuvLions  
**R.V. - **Hooked74  
**Kurda - **BarbieGURRRL1000  
**Vanessa (Child of Evanna) - **Green-Haired-Wonder  
**Bobby (Other Child of Evanna) - **Scorpion_66**

**LEEVILLINE**

Green-Haired-Wonder is online

Scorpion_66 is online

WagonWheel101 is online

...

**Status Update **

"Finally got my new Laptop, Soooo Proud of myself" - **Green-Haired-Wonder**

**Feeling -** Proud

...

**Scorpion_66: **Why'd ya call yourself Wagon Wheel?

**WagonWheel101: **Y'know that song wagon wheel? well the original singer is a guy called Darius Rucker. ^.^

**Scorpion_66: **OMG's I LUV DAT SOWNG XD XD XD

**WagonWheel101: **IKR It's like Pop and Country... ALL AT THE SAME TIME!

**Scorpion_66: **I think they already have a name for that .

**WagonWheel101****: **Really... What?

**Scorpion_66: **Taylor Swift

**WagonWheel101: **LOL :D

...

*Requesting to join chat room*

...

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **What are you guys talking about? Me perhaps?

**WagonWheel101: **Hey Vanny wasup?

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **NM just the sky!

**Scorpion_66: **No we weren't talking about you, as a matter of fact we were talking about Taylor Swift

-.-

**Green-Hared-Wonder: **Gay much? XP

**Scorpion_66: **-.-' Sometimes Vanessa I wonder how we could possibly be related.

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **O.O Really? I thought you knew the facts of life by now… But we have two dads… Nope not even I can imagine how that works.

**Scorpion_66: **EEW THAT IS OUR DADS AND MOM… wait a second how _would_ that work…Hmmm -.-

**WagonWheel101:** I DO NOT WANNA KNOW EWWW!

…

WagonWheel101 is offline

…

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **What's his problem? O.o

**Scorpion_66: **Meh

…

BarbieGURRRL1000 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**BarbieGURRRL1000: **Wasup?

**Scorpion_66: **Sozz I gotta go… Mom is calling me to… Errr… Clean my Pineapple… O_O

…

Scorpion_66 is offline

…

**BarbieGURRRL1000: **So Vanny have you been using-

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **Sozz I gotta go too my… Errr… Necklace is Crispy.

…

Green-Haired-Wonder is offline

…

**Status Update**

"What is their problem? *O*" **– BarbieGURRRL1000**

**Feeling** **–** Wierded out

…

BarbieGURRRL1000 is offline

Jammie_Dodger is online

OldMan is online

…

**Jammie_Dodger: **Hello Paris ^_^

**OldMan: **Hello Seba how is the new 'Slippers Monthly' holding out?

**Jammie_Dodger: **Very good actually. Did you know they are bringing out a new range with get this… INDIVIDUAL TOES! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

**OldMan: **OMG OMG OMG CfykcvuhascfuwidsIZQeywr32e4y38e432usdjxndACVavsxdbhsdagscvbdkj

…

OldMan is offline

…

**Status Update**

"Wut?.." -** Jammie_Dodger**

**Feeling **– Wierded out

…

SuperMom67 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**Jammie_Dodger: **Hello ^_^ What is your name?

**SuperMom67: **Uhhh I don't know who you are and I don't give my personal info to just anybody. Sozz T_T

**Jammie_Dodger: **Okay I'll introduce myself then shall I? Ahem, I am Seba Nile.

**SuperMom67: **Oh in that case I'm Annie pleased to meet you.

…

…

…

…

…

**Jammie_Dodger: **Sooo *Awkward silence*

**SuperMom67: **Yeah. 0.0

…

OldMan is online

…

**Jammie_Dodger: **Hey Paris WTF you just left for no reason.

**OldMan:** Sozzels I heard about the individual toes and I fainted onto the keyboard and turned off the Laptop.

**SuperMom67: **Yeah I'm gonna… Yeah TTYL

…

**OldMan: **Who was that, were you guys hitting it off? *Le Gasp* are you guys an… _ITEM_?

**Jammie_Dodger: **...Hmmm… why yes, yes we are 8D

**OldMan: **Ooooooooh give me all the juicy details X)

**Jammie_Dodger: **I'll tell you l8tr TTFN

…

Jammie_Dodger is offline

…

**Status Update **

"He sooo doesn't have a GF" – **OldMan**

**Feeling – **Smug

**LEEVILLINE**

**I am so sorry about the last chapter it had loads of spelling disasters because when I uploaded the Chapter everything went sdadfaslfdcnefidvCYTvgyCaYhCygvgy\b****… like that.**

**Also I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter D': I have been crying the last week cuz nobody cares about me.**

**Anyways I HATE YOU ALL CUZ YOU DIDN'T REVIEW OR PM ME yada yada **

**PEACE**

**Lil xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Larten - **RedBull26  
**Darren - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101  
**Arrow - **Bow'n'Arrow  
**Mika - **HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER  
**Evanna - **LadyOfTheRopes  
**Harkat - ** COOKIE_MONSTER77  
**Arra - **QueenOfTheBars  
**Paris - **OldMan  
**Seba - **Jammie_Dodger  
**Darius - ** WagonWheel101  
**Steve - **Vampaneze_King  
**Gannen - **Poker_Face  
**Vancha - ** Green-xx-Prince99  
**Wester - **Mister-Flack74  
**Gavner - ** SnoringMonster884  
**Debbie - **MrsShan  
**Alice - **Robocop99  
**Annie - **SuperMom67  
**Vanez - **iLuvLions  
**R.V. - **Hooked74  
**Kurda - **BarbieGURRRL1000  
**Vanessa (Child of Evanna) - **Green-Haired-Wonder  
**Bobby (Other Child of Evanna) - **Scorpion_66**

**LEEVILLINE**

COOKIE_MONSTER77 is online

LadyOfTheRopes is online

iLuvLions is online

…

**iLuvLions: **Hey guys I would like to bring this meeting to order :D

**LadyOfTheRopes: **Ok ^_^

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **YAHHH! WHOOO!

**iLuvLions: **Ok so how is everyone faring with the new book; 'Knocked out by my Nunga-Nungas'?

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **It was very funny ~LOL~ XD

**LadyOfTheRopes: **I loved it! It actually gets you into the mind of a teenage girl! :D

**iLuvLions: ** Yahh IKR! IT WAS AWESOME!

…

Vampaneze_King is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**Vampaneze_King: **Hey mah Bichez wasuuup?

**iLuvLions: **¬_¬

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Hey my homie waz hangin'? :D

**LadyOfTheRopes: **HOMIE?! *O*

**Vampaneze_King: **Yahh me and Harkey ova dere is Besties, We have a lot in common. (^_^)

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Too right brov! XD

**LadyOfTheRopes: **BROV?!

**Vampaneze_King: **How does Vanez type? He doesn't have any Eyeballs. CAN HE MOVE THINGS WITH HIS MIND? *O*

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **IDK lets ask him. HEY VANEZ CAN YOU MOVE THINGS WITH UR BRAIN?

**LadyOfTheRopes: **HOMIE?! *O*

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **I think we killed him O.o

…

iLuvLions is offline

…

**Vampaneze_King: **Yep He dead! :'{

**LadyOfTheRopes: **HOMIE?! *O* X_X

…

LadyOfTheRopes is offline

…

**Vampaneze_King: **I G2G my 'MOM' is calling me. (Gannen T_T)

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Will we meet up l8tr to watch some movies? I have 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2' :D

**Vampaneze_King: **OMG of course I will I never watched the last one :D TTYL

…

Vampaneze_King is offline

…

**Status Update**

"I'm watching 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2' 2night wit Steve" – COOKIE_MONSTER77With – **Vampaneze_King**

**Feeling – **Excited :D

…

HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER is online

…

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Hey Mika wasup?

**HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER: **I got my new cape that I sent for a week ago! :D

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **The one with golden studs?

**HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER: **The very same :]

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Can I borrow it sometime? 8]

**HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER:** Uuuuh Harkat? It's a Large ur like 5-6 years. O_O

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Nooo not to wear. to use as a Hammock, Darren will be well jealous XD

**HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER:** Ooooh… Of course you can use it! I bet Darren will be all like O.O and you'll be all like B] (Like A Boss)

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Yahh I Will :] XD XD XD XD XD

…

The_Boy_Who_Lived_101 is online

…

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **Hey guys what are you talking about? :]

**COOKIE_MONSTER77: **Nothin' ~TeeHee~

**The_Boy_Who_Lived_101: **Okaaaay… Hey Mika, Were having a meeting and guess what your invited -.-

**HOT_TOPIC_SHOPPER:** Oh jeez I forgot about it last time. If I don't go to this one I'll have to sit through one of Paris' hour long lectures ¬.¬ C YA!

…

HOT_TOPIC_SHOPPER is offline

…

**Status Update**

"I'm getting a new Hammock 2Night WHOOOOO!" – COOKIE_MONSTER77

**Feeling **– Excited XD XD XD XD

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

**Hey it is me again with another Chappie and ILYA (I Love You All) In the next Chapter I shall use somebody's Idea I Have no idea whom's but I Shall do it.**

**Sorry** **about my Ye Old language but I am reading Romeo and Juliet. You will be surprised at how Sexually-Driven the guys back then where, DID YOU KNOW JULIET WAS ONLY 14 WHEN SHE MARRIED ROMEO… I'm only 13 now I'm worried. I shall have to pretend to be dead and then my BF will Kill himself because of grief. ANYWAYS Read, Review and GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS…#**

**Plus a big thank you to... GUEST for bieng the first reviewer! :D :D :D :D**

**Peace out**

**Lil xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Larten - **RedBull26**  
Darren - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101**  
Arrow - **Bow'n'Arrow**  
Mika - **HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER**  
Evanna - **LadyOfTheRopes**  
Harkat - **COOKIE_MONSTER77**  
Arra - **QueenOfTheBars**  
Paris - **OldMan**  
Seba - **Jammie_Dodger**  
Darius - **WagonWheel101**  
Steve - **Vampaneze_King**  
Gannen - **Poker_Face**  
Vancha - **Green-xx-Prince99**  
Wester - **Mister-Flack74**  
Gavner - **SnoringMonster884**  
Debbie - **MrsShan**  
Alice - **Robocop99**  
Annie - **SuperMom67**  
Vanez - **iLuvLions**  
R.V. - **Hooked74**  
Kurda - **BarbieGURRRL1000**  
Vanessa (Child of Evanna) - **Green-Haired-Wonder**  
Bobby (Other Child of Evanna) - **Scorpion_66**

Le new characters:  
Evra – **Cobra101**  
Desmond – **MrDesTiny566**  
Merla – **Boomerangers999**  
Hibernous -

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

Cobra101 is online

RedBull26 is online

…

**RedBull26: **Hello Cobra my name is Larten :D

**Cobra101: **Mr Crepsley it's me Evra ¬_¬

**RedBull26: **Oh well this is awkward…

…

…

…

**Cobra101: **-.-' We need 2 get over this…

**RedBull26: **Yes we were both drunk it is nothing to worry about *_*|||

**Cobra101: **Larten we broke his table where gonna die x_x

…

MrDesTiny is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**MrDesTiny:** I Know it was you two who broke my table -_-

**RedBull26: **We're sorry, we were… Umm Evra what were we doing?

**Cobra101: **O.o No idea…

…

Boomerangers999 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**Boomerangers999: **LARTEN CREPSLEY YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!

**RedBull26: **0.0 Wuuuut?

**Cobra101: **Uuuuuuh Merla whats up with you? O.o

**Boomerangers999: **Whats up with _me_? WHAT IS UP WITH _YOU _?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

**RedBull26: **Desmond is this your doing?

**MrDesTiny: **0:-) Noooooooo? TeeHee~

**RedBull26: **( ? o ? )

**Boomerangers999: **How could you do this to me?!

**Cobra101: **What did I do?

**Boomerangers999: **YOU MADE OUT WITH LARTEN ON DESMONDS TABLE!

**MrDesTiny: **Payback time Muahahahahahahahaha :-]

**RedBull26: **WHAT?! *Screams*

**Cobra101: **Wuuuuuuuuut….. Ewwwwwwwwwwww *Vomits* *Screams* EWWWWWWWWWWWWW *Vomits again*

**Boomerangers999: **I want a stern talking to with both of you now. Meet me in Starbucks :(

…

Boomerangers is offline

Cobra101 is offline

…

**RedBull26: **You will pay for what you did Desmond

**MrDesTiny: **No I won't TeeHee~

…

RedBull26 is offline

…

**Status Update**

"Aaaah the sweet taste of Revenge :D" – **MrDesTiny**

**Feeling **– Like A Boss B]

**LE-LINE-CONSPIRACY**

**Hey it's me again sozzlez for the short chappie I had it half written and then I had to go to the library to get it updated and then I couldn't go without my Brother and then my sister wouldn't go down… Sad thing is, I'm the oldest :'( **

**Anyways read review and check out my other storys :D**

**PEACE**

**Lil xxx**


	5. IDEA!

My Dear Friend Samansa-Chan147 Gave me this Amazing Idea.

Here It Is: How about, if you want you could appear in this story :D

How Bout It?

Review me your Pen Names and I will put you in the story XD

THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL FANS

MWA MWA MWA

Peace, Love and Tranquility :-D

Lil xxx


	6. NEW CHAPTER AT LAST!

Larten - **RedBull26**  
Darren - **The_Boy_Who_Lived_101**  
Arrow - **Bow'n'Arrow**  
Mika - **HOT-TOPIC-SHOPPER**  
Evanna - **LadyOfTheRopes**  
Harkat - **COOKIE_MONSTER77**  
Arra - **QueenOfTheBars**  
Paris - **OldMan**  
Seba - **Jammie_Dodger**  
Darius - **WagonWheel101**  
Steve - **Vampaneze_King**  
Gannen - **Poker_Face**  
Vancha - **Green-xx-Prince99**  
Wester - **Mister-Flack74**  
Gavner - **SnoringMonster884**  
Debbie - **MrsShan**  
Alice - **Robocop99**  
Annie - **SuperMom67**  
Vanez - **iLuvLions**  
R.V. - **Hooked74**  
Kurda - **BarbieGURRRL1000**  
Vanessa (Child of Evanna) - **Green-Haired-Wonder**  
Bobby (Other Child of Evanna) - **Scorpion_66**  
Evra – **Cobra101**  
Desmond – **MrDesTiny566**  
Merla – **Boomerangers999**

**Le Special Guests:****  
**LadyEveL123 – **ladyevel**  
Button-Doll-Sanctuary911 – **CynthiaTheButton**  
White_Wolf235 – **Wolflover235**  
BlueManiac359 – **Blue**  
Salmon-General147 – **Samansa-Chan147**

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

Green-Haired-Wonder is online

Salmon-General147 is online

Vampaneze_King is online

Mister-Flack74 is online

…

**Vampaneze_King: **HAI SALMON WASSUP?

**Salmon-General147:** NM just watchin a movie :P

**Mister-Flack74: **Oooh what movie are you watching? ~( o )~

**Salmon-General147: **I'm watching Scream 4 XD It is soooo scary… DON'T GO IN THERE- She just went in the stupid bimbo *sigh*

**Vampaneze_King: **Hey Mister-Flack74? Who exactly are you? O-O

**Mister-Flack74: **I'm Larten Crepsley's 'brother' some might say. Well his brother _figure_ more like :D

**Vampaneze_King: **I DIDN'T KNOW MR. CREPSLEY HAD A BROTHER *O*!

…

RedBull26 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**RedBull26: **OMG! WESTER IS THAT YOU?!

**Mister-Flack74: **HAI LARTEN WUTS HAPPENIN IN YOUR LIFE?

**RedBull26: **Well it is not a life per say because I'm dead…

**Mister-Flack74: **OMG YOUR DEAD TOO? *O* Where have you been?

**RedBull26: **Where have _you _been?

**Mister-Flack74: **No, where have _you _been?

**RedBull26: **No, where have _YOU _been?

**Mister-Flack74: **No, where-

**Salmon-General147: **SHUT THE HELL UP!

…

…

…

…

**Vampaneze_King: **Geez who stole your panties?

**Salmon-General147: **SHUT UP STEVE!

**…**

BlueManiac359 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**BlueManiac359: **HAI MY CRAZY POTATOS!

**RedBull26: **Why hello are you by any chance Blue?

**BlueManiac359: **Why yes yes I am :-P

**RedBull26: **OMG OMG OMG! I AM SUCH A BIG FAN I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY STOOD UP TO DESMOND! I LOVE YOU!

**BlueManiac359:** REALLY?! I didn't know I had any Fangirls X] THIS IS EPIC!

**RedBull26:** I have a poster of you and your posing like Michealangelo's David… but your not wearing a leaf… your wearing normal people clothes hehe~ OvO

**Salmon-General147: **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Imma BRB I need to punch Blue for having a big Ego :D

…

Salmon-General147 is offline

…

**BlueManiac359: **Uh Oh O_O

**BlueManiac359: **drguhjrdbvgfce874wr6743r 6YTFV5r5fvHY7vfvcfrt::P{ {¬"£$%&43948d#

yi8gpfVTF75Ddrt5DtD-poioygtfrdeswzwkl?!ITU

…

BlueManiac359 is offline

…

**Mister-Flack74: **Ain't nobody got time fo' that XD

…

…

**Vampaneze_King: **OMG YESSS! HIGH FIVE!

**Mister-Flack74: ***Virtual high five*

**…**

Button-Doll-Sanctuary911 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **HAI YA'LL!

**Vampaneze_King: **Why hello… CYNTHIA!

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **YOU! *points accusing finger* GIMME MY BUTTON *tackles Steve*

**Mister-Flack74: **Hey Larten do you wanna go to the Paradise Skate-Park?

**RedBull26:** SURE!

…

Mister-Flack74 is offline

RedBull is offline

SnoringMonster884 is online

*Requesting to join chat room*

…

**SnoringMonster884: **Hello people XD

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **OMG HAI GAVNER *fangirls*

**SnoringMonster884: **Hello there! whats your name?

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **Umm… I cant remember O_o

**Vampaneze_King: **Her name is Cynthia and She made me drink Hot-Sauce at one point in time -_-|||

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **SHUT UP STEVE!

**SnoringMonster884: **OMG CYNTHIA!? You're the person who asked for my number aren't you?

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **Y-yes heeheeheehee~

**SnoringMonster884:** I forgot to give it to you so here you go: ************* :D

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **Thank you! *fangirls*

**SnoringMonster884: **No probs do you wanna go out sometime?

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **SURE! When?

**SnoringMonster884: **Pick you up at 7 PM?

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **S-sure ~( OuO )~

**SnoringMonster884: ****Kk ;-]**

**…**

**SnoringMonster884 is offline**

**…**

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **OMG 7? THAT HARDLY LEAVES ME WITH ANY TIME AT ALL!

**Vampaneze_King: **Did I miss anything? I just went to get a sandwich *nom*

**Button-Doll-Sanctuary911: **sorry Steve I G2G. Tackle you l8tr?

…

Button-Doll-Sanctuary911 is offline

White_Wolf235 is online

LadyEveL123 is online

…

**LadyEveL123: **HAYOOOO! MY PEOPLE HOW YA DOIN?!

**Vampaneze_King: **Well I'm doing fine! I dunno about the other person though…

**White_Wolf235: **Imm-a doin-a fine-a LOL!

…

Bow'n'Arrow is online

*requesting to join chat room*

…

**Bow'n'Arrow: **Sup peeps?

**White_Wolf235: **O… M… G… *faints*

**Bow'n'Arrow: **Okaaaaay *nervous shifty eyes* hehe~

**LadyEveL123: **Sorry bout her she's a bit of a spazz XD

**Vampaneze_King: **HOW COME I DON'T HAVE A FANGIRL?!

**LadyEveL123: **I'm kinda sorta one of your fangirls *blush*

**Vampaneze_King: **In that case… ILOVIECHUU! *hugs*

**LadyEveL123: **Awww so cute *hugs back*

**Bow'n'Arrow: **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay? O_o

**White_Wolf235: ***drooling* huhuhuh heeeheeeheee~

**Bow'n'Arrow: **Ok so Imma head off now bye *waves*

**White_Wolf235: **NOOO DON'T LEAVE!

…

Bow'n'Arrow is offline

…

**White_Wolf235: **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT WAAAAH! *points at Steve and Evel*

**Vampaneze_King: **Ummm how is this our fault?

**LadyEveL123: ****Yeah *stank-eye***

**White_Wolf235: **Iunno it-it…. IT JUST IS MMK?

…

White_Wolf235 is offline

…

**LadyEveL123: **Imma head off too. BYE STEVIE-POO

**Vampaneze_King: **C ya Lady-Poo *rubs noses*

**LadyEveL123: **Aaaaw so cute *pats his head*

...

LadyEveL123 is offline

…

**Vampaneze_King: **… ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME *peanut butter jelly dance*

…

**Vampaneze_King: **If somebody was here that could've been embarrassing haha~

…

…

**Green-Haired-Wonder: **Oh somebodies here all right MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just C&P'd this and sent it to everyone. GET READY TO FEAL SHAME. Aaaaaaaaaand Send MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

…

Green-Haired-Wonder is offline

…

**Vampaneze_King: **Oh No O_o

…

Vampaneze_King is offline

…

**LE-EVIL-LINE**

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner I have been very busy with 'Dear Fanfiction Readers' and I had major writers block.**

**Fred: *salutes* MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK**

**Lil: You are a sad strange little man -_-'**

**Fred: Meh. You're the one who has to live with me :P**

**Lil: This is why sometimes I hate my life -_-**

**PEACE LOVE AND CHOCOLATE**

**Lil xxx**


End file.
